Bad Duck, Bad Luck
by Kazuya Arsashi008
Summary: Everything started when Kousuke broke Robertson, and bad luck appears everywhere! It's up to Eyes to save them with a special song...


Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral but I own a funny video that starred him! (points at Eyes)

Eyes: No, you don't.

Me: Yes, I do! Of course, you don't know about it since you were in a hypnotic trance...

Eyes: (sarcastic) Oh really... Well, what is it about?

Me: (smirking) It's about you being a hillbilly!

Eyes: A what-?

Me: (still smirking) You know, those crazy people in the countryside saying "Howdy y'all" and stuff...

Eyes: (storms out)

Me: Oh well...It was real funny though...hehehe...

Anyway, this fic was voted by my friends in school so I had to do it! I don't know if this counts for a song fic but I'll just tell you that the song I adapted in here comes from the movie 'The Sound of Music'...

Reader/s???

Me: Yup! It's kind of an old movie, but still...Just read on to find out! Oh yeah, I put the song in italics, ok?

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

"This is a grim day, folks...a grim day indeed..." Kousuke sadly bowed his head as lightning streaked the dark sky and thunder boomed.

Everyone else in the room either bowed their heads as well or shook their heads grimly.

True, it was a bad day...Maybe the worst of all...

And to think it all started with a single accident...

-_Flashback-_

"Hmpf...This is boring..." Kousuke muttered as he threw Robertson (remember that duck-chick thingy he has?) alternately with his hands to Rio, who caught it and threw it back.

"Well, we could play kick ball...?" Ryoko suggested as she leaned on the railing that adorned their school's rooftop.

Kousuke sighed, frowning, "Remember the last time we played kick ball? That evil ball mark never left my face until after a few weeks... Besides, maybe we could just test Narumi-otouto..."

"Not again, Asazuki."

The Blade Children turned around to see Ayumu with Hiyono. The girl was looking extremely happy since she was carrying, as Rio guesses, another of Ayumu's boxed lunch.

"I can't help it...It's too freakin' boring!" the redhead shouted, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Narumi-otouto?" Ryoko asked while Rio and Kousuke continued their game of 'catch Robertson'.

This time, it was Ayumu's turn to lean on the railing, "I should ask _you _that... I loved sleeping here before, until you guys came."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow, putting both hands on her hips, "Well, we can't help it if there's no other place that's-"

She stopped in mid-sentence when she heard something breaking. Turning around, Ryoko saw that Kousuke and Rio had broken Robertson. All of them stared at the 'broken bird' for a few minutes, then resumed what they were doing...until they heard a scream coming from Hiyono.

Rio rushed over to the pouting girl, "Hiyono-chan! What happened?"

"My boxed lunch! It fell!" the questioned girl replied, eyes brimming with tears.

Rio was about to comfort the said girl when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break.

"Oh well...It's just food Hiyo-" Ryoko never finished her sentence when she suddenly slipped on the stairs on her way down and fell with a loud thud. Kousuke, who went to help her, slipped as well...along with everybody else.

Kousuke groaned, trying to untangle himself from the mess, "I've got a feeling this is gonna be a bad day..."

-_End of Flashback-_

Ever since that 'little slip-up' on the stairs, bad luck started to appear everywhere like evil mushrooms...

First of all, Ayumu, Hiyono, Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko got failing test marks in a total of five subjects. At the end of the day, Rio seemed to slip at more stuff and got chased by a total of four animals, namely two puppies, one dog, and one mutant- looking squirrel. Ryoko got hit by a total of three soccer balls and three basket balls, and broke her ankle on the walk home. Kousuke broke his glasses, almost got ran over by a truck, and stepped on...err...dog poo outside. Hiyono got hit with a total of five pieces of chalk during class and her laptop's monitor cracked. Ayumu hit his head (accidentally, of course) on his locker and walked smack into the wall. He ended up cursing so loud that he was sent to the principal's office and this incident went to his permanent record.

As the (unlucky) group finally got out of school, the bad luck worsened as Rio received an emergency phone call from Eyes, who wanted them at his penthouse right away. When they reached the fancy penthouse, they spotted Kanone standing grimly in the corner, mumbling something about having a horrible day. He saw two cats get run over by a truck (A/N: Maybe it's the same one that almost ran over Kousuke...?) and worse, the Hunters called and gave them an hour to surrender or else they'll blow up the hotel. Ayumu wanted to sneak off but found out that the doors had been locked (duh, by the Hunters) and they were stuck there, awaiting their doom...

"Kanone-kun...What happened to Eyes-kun?" Rio broke the unnerving silence with her voice.

The questioned brunette pointed to the piano room (they were in this living room thingy in Eyes' place). They all peeked in and saw Eyes, his forehead resting on the piano keys.

"Uh...Rutherford..." Ryoko was about to tap Eyes' shoulder when the pianist lifted his head up, eyes blank and he had a strange pinkish mark on his forehead. (which we all know is the piano's fault)

"Company bankrupt...disastrous concert...losing fans...about to lose job..." the silver-haired boy could just answer what had happened to him in mere phrases.

Everyone sat around him...Obviously, he had a day as bad (or maybe worse) as theirs...

Rain started to pour outside, dampening everyone's already torn spirits...

"Ne, Kanone-kun... How many more minutes?"

Kanone smiled sadly, then patted Rio's head, "Thirty more minutes..."

Ayumu sighed. He could have gotten them out earlier. He could use his ever famous smarts and logic...but he seemed out of it, just like everyone else... After all, if they get out, their bad luck would most certainly follow them wherever they go...They were doomed...

A few notes were released into the air, causing everyone to look at Eyes, who continued to play the intro of a song...

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens..."_

Everyone looked disbelievingly at one another. No way... _the _Eyes Rutherford was actually

_singing.._

Meanwhile, the blue-eyed pianist continued...

"_...Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens... Brown paper packages tied up with strings...these are a few of my favorite things..."_

Rio looked at Kousuke and Kousuke looked at Ryoko. Pretty soon, everyone was grinning. They all knew this song and it would be sad to waste this opportunity to lighten things up...so they made up the next lyrics and continued the song with Eyes...

"_Big juicy melons and pink fluffy bunnies..._

_Cool shades, new sneakers, and cute little kitties..._

_A white swan that flies with the moon on its wings..._

_These are a few of our favorite things..._

_Finding lost brothers and beating the Hunters..._

_Hot afternoons you can spend in the showers..._

_Saving Blade Children and new fancy rings..._

_These are a few of our favorite things..._

_When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad..._

_I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad!"_

After the song, the sky miraculously cleared up. Everyone seemed to be back to their good moods and the building never did blow up. Taking this as a sign that everything was back to normal, everyone had a good laugh (well, Eyes was smiling just a tiny bit), remembering that just a while ago, they were already thinking of their doom. The clock showed that it was already six in the evening, they said good night to one another...each secretly treasuring the past moments of them singing together as they went their separate ways for the night.

"That was nice, wasn't it...?" Kousuke smirked, remembering Eyes' singing.

Rio and Ryoko nodded in approval as they continued their walk back to their apartment.

The silver-haired girl walked ahead of the two, relishing the moment that she was staring up at the beautiful moon...until she stumbled on something on the road.

"Hey, Rio! Are you okay?" Ryoko asked, running over to help the girl.

Rio nodded as she slowly stood up, "Yeah...It's just this thing was in the way and-"

The two girls gasped when they saw what that thing was.

Meanwhile, Kousuke rushed over, then looked as well, "Hey...It's another Robertson!", he said, smirking.

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Me: That was fun!

Kousuke: (comes in) Has anyone seen Robertson the 2nd?

Me: Uhmm...no... (kicks a box under the table)

Kousuke: Oh, okay... (goes away)

Me: Hehehe...(looks at the box) This thing is too evil for mankind...so I'm going to keep it first! Please review!


End file.
